Goliath's Unexpected Surprise
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This is my first Gargoyles story, which has to do with Goliath being pregnant. Also, on here, you will see the two links of my petition and my Pinterest, if you're fans of Gargoyles that is. This story is for DTaina if you know her from DeviantART. Please...Enjoy!


**(Hello, everybody. This is my first Gargoyles story. This has to do with Goliath gets to experience something that he hasn't done before in his life since after he woke up from his stone-sleep and got to meet the beautiful Elisa Maza as well. Anyway, this story is going to be a long story and it's also going to be similar to the movie; Junior, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Danny DeVito and Emma Thompson. So, this may have male pregnancy, including breastfeeding as well, but no cussing, but the characters of Gargoyles are all created by Greg Weisman. The other part is…someone from a different site known as DeviantART did a role-play about this years ago and also did some art work as well, which that artist goes by the name of DTaina. So, this story is for her. Please be sure to review this story and also, please go see my petition that I have made on , which has to do with a new series and a live action movie of Gargoyles to happen someday, if you're all fans of the series. Just type; wwwdotchangedotorgslashpslashgregdashweismandashmakedashadashnewdashseriesdashanddashadashlivedashactiondashmoviedashofdashgargoyles and there you'll see my petition and maybe you all could sign it if you want, if you're fans of Gargoyles. You could also look at my Pinterest, if you're interested on looking, here's the link, just type; wwwdotpinterestdotcomslashchellenorlundslashgargoyles. Thank you and please…Enjoy!)**

**Gargoyles: Goliath's Unexpected Surprise**

By: ChelleNorlund

In Nine-hundred-ninety-four A.D., there lived a wonderful castle called: Castle Wyvern, in a place called: Avalon, Scotland. On Castle Wyvern lived these amazing creatures called: Gargoyles. Goliath the leader of the gargoyles was with his former mate; Demona, who was also his second-in-command. They were so in love while looking at each other, until all of the sudden, one of the three gargoyles called out to Goliath. "Goliath! Goliath!" A light blue gargoyle called. "What is it, my rookery brother?" Goliath asked. "The eggs. They're hatching. You got to come and see." The blue gargoyle said, then, leads Goliath and Demona down to the rookery where the gargoyle eggs are starting to hatch.

Once they got to the rookery, the other gargoyles, along with Goliath's mentor and their watchdog were all at the rookery and they all get to see the miracle of life, all the gargoyle eggs were all starting to hatch and come to the beautiful world. "Miracle of miracles." Goliath's mentor said in a whisper. Goliath just sighed softly watching all the baby gargoyles coming out of their egg-shells, Demona just smiled at the baby gargoyles making cooing sounds, wailing sounds and shrieking sounds, just like the sounds of a gargoyle shriek. Demona turned to Goliath and just laid her head on his shoulder. "I wish I could have children of my own someday, I will be a wonderful father to my child, just like my kind was to me when I was a hatchling." Goliath thought to himself.

As time went by, which is centuries ago, all the way to Nine-teen-ninety-seven, in a place called: Manhattan, New York, which is in America. The people of Manhattan all accepted the Gargoyles as heroes and citizens of New York, according to the mayor of Manhattan. Also for the Gargoyles, they have names, Goliath is still Goliath, his mentor is Hudson, there's Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and the watchdog; Bronx. There is also Goliath's biological daughter named Angela that Goliath and his beautiful human friend named Elisa Maza and Bronx met during their trip to Avalon. The Gargoyles were all staying in their ancestral home, which is Castle Wyvern on top of the tallest building called; Eyrie Building, owned by billionaire named David Xanatos, along with his wife; Fox and his son; baby Alexander. As for David Xanatos' right-hand man named Owen, who is really a trickster named Puck; he has becoming very tricky and very sneaky when it comes to his magic tricks.

"Hm. Since I am not allowed to use magic on humans, maybe I could try use a little bit of magic on one of the gargoyles, but I cannot even tell which gargoyle I should trick on." Puck thought to himself. Puck starts on making a field and starts on meditating and concentrates very hard, in his vision, he sees the Gargoyles in his vision. "Well, Hudson and Bronx are watching TV. Lexington is on the computer playing a game, Brooklyn is reading a magazine, and Broadway is with Angela spending some time together on the balcony looking at the stars. I know Angela is still young and won't start to have a family of her own with Broadway soon. That could mean…Hmmm, I did noticed that Goliath is with that detective woman; Elisa Maza. I know they have been together for about three years, and that they have taken their relationship to the next level. I know they are not married just yet, but they are still together." Puck thought to himself while seeing Goliath and Elisa together in the library spending time together.

In the library of Castle Wyvern, Goliath and Elisa are snuggling together on the couch looking at each other with warm smiles upon their faces. Goliath has Elisa in his arms and wings. "Oh, Elisa. I do love you very much. I wish there is something that I can do to make you feel so happy." Goliath said while looking at Elisa in his arms. "Goliath, big guy, I do love you very much too. I do wish to take our relationship to the next level, which is like…marriage, but I know we haven't thought about marriage just yet. But you do make me feel so happy." Elisa said while looking up at Goliath while resting in his arms and wings. "And what is it that I made you so happy, my Elisa?" Goliath asked with a soft smile. "You made me happy because you always there to save me, you're the first gargoyle that I became friends with, I like you for who you are, is by being yourself whether being human or gargoyle, I still love you no matter what happens. I always bring a nice smile upon your handsome face when I see you wake up every night and you're always my angel of the night." Elisa said while looking up at Goliath while resting her head on his chest.

Goliath smiled on what Elisa had told him that she will love him no matter what happens and that he is her angel of the night. "You are absolutely right, my Elisa. I did make you so happy. Still, there's one thing that I always wish though, but it happened back in my time." He said with a soft sigh. "Really? What wish is that, big guy?" Elisa asked. In Puck's vision, he saw Goliath and Elisa snuggling together in the library, he overheard about Goliath says something that he always wish. "Hm. I do wonder what Goliath's wish is back in the year of nine-hundred-ninety-four." He thought to himself. He starts to listen onto Goliath and Elisa's conversation through the field. "My Elisa, back in my time when I was leader of the clan, he and my clan saw all of the clan's eggs hatching in the rookery. When I first saw the clan's eggs hatch at that time, my wish was…is to see what is like to have a child of my own someday, so I could be a wonderful father to my child and see my child grow up, but I know I haven't seen Angela grow up when she was a hatchling." Goliath said while looking at Elisa in his arms and wings.

Elisa was a bit surprised and she just relaxed in Goliath's arms and wings. "You know, big guy…I believe that is a wonderful wish." She said while looking up at him. "You really think so?" Goliath asked. "I believe so, big guy. I know you haven't got to see Angela as a hatchling, but saw her all grown up. I believe having a little baby gargoyle of your own could be a sweet thing to wish for." Elisa said while resting on his chest. "Why is that, my Elisa?" Goliath asked. "Because, for me, when I'm with you, I always imagine on what our future will be like since you and I have been together for three years. I do imagine you and I being engaged, married, and also…have a baby together." Elisa said. "Ah! I always imagine the same future that you told me, my Elisa. As for having a baby together, I do wish that could happen to us." Goliath said while holding Elisa in his arms and wings while snuggling together in the library.

In Puck's field and while overhearing Goliath and Elisa's conversation, Puck had thought of something that can make both Goliath and Elisa happy. "So, I get it now. Both Goliath and the detective both wished to have a baby together and they start on talking about their future together. As for a baby, I know female humans carry their babies in nine months, but I do wonder if my little magic can maybe get Goliath to carry a baby. Maybe, for what their baby will look like, I do believe it will be a baby gargoyle, it will be a nice healthy baby girl since Goliath's daughter; Angela is the only female gargoyle around. I also believe that this new baby gargoyle will have the detective's skin color, along with Goliath's and Elisa's hair-color, also with Goliath's black eyes. Since it's not possible for the detective to carry the baby gargoyle to term, because she will lose a lot of blood during delivery, but maybe I should get Goliath to carry the baby. However, on how Goliath is going to feed the baby, maybe make his breasts grow bigger, which it can produce milk. Let's see if that can be arranged for Goliath to do that." Puck thought to himself after hearing Goliath and Elisa's conversation. Then, Puck starts to chant magic words to make Goliath carry the baby gargoyle to term.

When dawn was fast approaching for the Gargoyles to go into their stone-sleep, Hudson, Bronx, Angela, Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington start to go to their perches of the castle. On top of Castle Wyvern was Goliath's perch. Goliath is standing on his perch looking at Elisa with a soft smile, then, Goliath and Elisa start to have a nice romantic kiss on the lips for a short time, which at the same time, inside of Goliath's stomach, Elisa's hormones, along with Goliath's sperm and the tiny little egg start to change. "Until sun-set, my Elisa." Goliath said while giving Elisa a soft kiss on her lips and then when the sun-shine hit his skin, he turns to stone right away.

Elisa smiled at Goliath in his stone-sleep. "Sweet dreams, big guy. I will see you tonight." She said in a whisper and walks down from Castle Wyvern, down to the Eyrie Building, into her red car, does her morning shift as a police officer and a detective. As a detective, Elisa gets to handle a lot of muggings, burglars robbing banks, arrests those burglars and then, she was done for that shift. "Wow, now that's a good job for me to handle. Took down two burglars and three muggings. Still, it was a piece of cake. Next, home again, get a few hours of sleep before I head back to the castle and see my favorite gargoyle." She said to herself.

Elisa got to her apartment, her cat; Cagney was meowing at her to want attention. "Hello, Cagney. I'm home. I'll feed you." Elisa said to her cat while scratching behind Cagney's ears, and then she feeds her cat, goes to her bed, gets a few hours' sleep. A few hours went by, it was a bit of time till sun-set, Elisa got up just an hour ago, gets a nice warm quick shower, gets into a nice outfit, which was black slacks, a red t-shirt with her red jacket and black boots. She grabbed her keys and heads out the door.

Once Elisa got to the Eyrie Building, the security guard at the front just nodded his head and smiled since he knows that Elisa is always welcome to the Eyrie Building at any time. Elisa went up to the elevator to get the top of the Eyrie Building and reach Castle Wyvern. "Goliath, big guy, here I come." Elisa said with a smile upon her face. Once she reach the top of Castle Wyvern, the sun starts to go down, and then, suddenly, Elisa hears the cracking sounds of Goliath, the stone pieces break and spread all over the place and Goliath lets out a huge roar, just like a yawn.

Elisa smiled at that exciting moment to see the Gargoyles wake up from their stone-sleep. "Good evening, big guy." Elisa said and goes over to Goliath. Then, Goliath turns around and saw Elisa with a smile upon her face; he picks her up and hugs her with a warm embrace and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. "Good evening, my Elisa." He said, until, all of the sudden, he starts to feel dizzy. "Oooh!" He groaned feeling light-headed. "Goliath? Are you alright?" Elisa asked, feeling concern. "Yes, I'm just a little dizzy. I'll be alright, my Elisa." Goliath said getting over the dizziness. "Okay, big guy. Let's go downstairs and get something to eat." Elisa said, handing Goliath her hand to hold. "Yes. Let's dine." Goliath said, holding onto Elisa's hand and head downstairs to meet with the other gargoyles waiting for them to come down.

Once they got into the kitchen, Goliath's stomach starts on growling. "Oooh! My stomach is growling." Goliath said while putting his free hand on his growling stomach while sitting at the table. "Don't worry, lad. Breakfast will be ready shortly." Hudson said. Bronx goes over to Goliath, noticed that Goliath was feeling nauseous, whimpers at him as if by asking if he's okay. Goliath looked at Bronx who was whimpering, and starts on patting him on the head. "Don't worry, Bronx. I'll be fine." He said while patting Bronx on the head, which causes Bronx to lick Goliath's face. "Breakfast is ready." Broadway said and sets the breakfast on the table, which they got potatoes, eggs, bacon and toast. "Ooh. The food looks delicious, Broadway." Lexington said. "Yes, lad. It's very delicious." Hudson said. "Thank you for the breakfast, Broadway. You're a very good cook." Angela said. "Thanks, everybody. Cooking is what I do." Broadway said with a smile.

Goliath start to eat the other food that was on his plate, the other gargoyles and Elisa were so very surprised that Goliath is still eating and also drink his hot tea as well. "Wow, Goliath. I can't believe you're still eating all that food on your plate." Brooklyn said, looking surprised. "I can't help it, Brooklyn. I'm just really hungry." Goliath said while eating with his mouth full, until all of the sudden, Goliath's stomach starts to turn upside down. "Ooh! Please excuse me, everybody." He said while getting up fast, heading out the door and starts on throwing up the food that he ate.

Elisa and the other gargoyles were all concern for Goliath's health, including the way Goliath was feeling as well. "I don't know you guys. Yesterday, Goliath was fine. And now today, Goliath wasn't feeling that well." Elisa said, feeling concern. "Yes, lass. I'm worried too. I just have no idea on what was causing Goliath to feel sick." Hudson said. "Do you think it could be the food that I gave him?" Broadway asked, feeling concern.

"I don't think that's it, Broadway. Your food is delicious. I do remember Goliath said to me that he was feeling dizzy and light-headed. When he and I came down here for breakfast, Goliath ate a large plate of breakfast, along with hot tea as his beverage." Elisa said, remembering on what Goliath told her from earlier. "Do you think Goliath should go see a doctor, it's just to see what's causing him to feel sick?" Brooklyn asked. "You know, lad. I do think that's a good idea and a very good point. Goliath should see a doctor." Hudson said. "Yes, but which doctor should my father sees?" Angela asked.

"I can answer to that question, Angela." A voice came from behind; it was David Xanatos coming in. "Xanatos? How much did you hear?" Elisa asked. "I heard enough. I also heard that Goliath wasn't feeling himself. And I think I could find the perfect doctor for Goliath to see whenever he's up to it." David Xanatos said. "Who might that be?" Lexington asked. "That will be Doctor Sato. I heard his experience when he had helped gargoyles that are injured or sick as well." David Xanatos said. "Hm. Maybe this Dr. Sato could may be find out what is causing Goliath to get sick." Broadway said. "Maybe, if it's possible to find out what is causing Goliath to get sick. Detective? Did Goliath say anything to you on what he's been feeling?" David Xanatos asked.

"Well, I do remember is since after he woke up tonight, he has been feeling dizzy, feeling light-headed. He almost lost his footing when I was walking with him downstairs to the kitchen. However, while we were eating breakfast, Goliath has a full plate of breakfast, along with his cup of hot tea as his beverage, he was eating a lot of breakfast on his plate, until, he rushed out of the door and starts vomiting. Bronx did notice that Goliath was feeling nauseous as well from earlier." Elisa said.

"Hmm. With those symptoms going on with Goliath, I will give Dr. Sato a call to let him know of the situation and see if he could come to the castle right away. But, Detective Maza, if I was in your shoes, I will suggest to talk to Goliath about this and see what he has to say about it whether he wants to see the doctor." David Xanatos said. "I agree, lass. But I will be with you to help you talk with Goliath about seeing a doctor and that we're all very concern for his health." Hudson said. "Thanks, Hudson. And Xanatos, thanks for the advice. Try to give Dr. Sato a call and bring him here for Goliath's check-up." Elisa said. "Will do, detective." David Xanatos said while grabbing his phone from his pocket, dials Dr. Sato's number and let Dr. Sato know of the situation.

Elisa and Hudson found Goliath at the library reading a book on the couch. "Goliath?" Elisa called. Elisa and Hudson go over to Goliath on the couch. "What are you reading, lad?" Hudson asked. "William Shakespeare." Goliath said. "Ah. The famous writer. Anyway, Goliath, there's something that concerns me and your clan." Elisa said. "What is it, my Elisa?" Goliath asked, feeling concern and putting the book down on his lap. "Lad, Elisa, the clan and I, we were concern about your health." Hudson said. "My health? What about my health?" Goliath asked. "Goliath, we have noticed that you were feeling dizzy, feeling light-headed, eating a lot of breakfast, feeling nauseous and you were also been throwing up as well. Besides, when we saw on what was happening to you, we came to you to see if you will like to see…a doctor." Elisa said. "A doctor? What for?" Goliath asked. "It's just to see what is causing you to get sick, lad. We were all just very concern about you." Hudson said. Goliath sighed and says, "Very well then. I shall see this doctor."

Elisa smiled softly, wraps her arms around Goliath's neck. "Good." She said, and then, she gives Goliath a kiss on his lips. "Ah! As people will always say, "Love is in the air."" Hudson said with a smile upon his face seeing Goliath and Elisa kissing.

Later, when it got close to mid-night, Goliath followed Elisa and Hudson to the Great Hall of Castle Wyvern and saw the other gargoyles, along with David Xanatos and Dr. Sato waiting patiently. "Ah! Goliath!" David Xanatos said, goes over to Goliath. "What is it, Xanatos?" Goliath asked, looking at David Xanatos and starts to shake his hand. "Goliath, I like you to meet Dr. Sato…Dr. Sato, this is Goliath, and he's your new patient." David Xanatos said while introducing Goliath to Dr. Sato.

"Hello, Goliath. I am Doctor Sato and I will be your doctor." Dr. Sato said while shaking Goliath's hand. "Pleasure's all mine, doctor." Goliath said. "Not to worry about your fellow clan members, Goliath. I do have experience with helping gargoyles that were injured and sick as well." Dr. Sato said while looking at Goliath and the rest of the gargoyles. "So I have heard. When is my…check-up, doctor?" Goliath asked. "Well, your check-up begins right now. If you and Elisa just follow me." Dr. Sato said and starts to walk into the castle infirmary, along with Goliath and Elisa to follow.

Once they got inside the castle infirmary, Goliath starts to sit on the bed that was put there, Elisa sat in one of the chairs and holds onto Goliath's hand to help him calm down. "Just relax, big guy. I'm right here." Elisa whispered to him. Goliath looked at Elisa with a soft smile and gently gives Elisa's hand a soft squeeze and looks at Dr. Sato. "Okay, Goliath. Put that under your tongue, it's just to take your temperature and I will check your blood pressure." Dr. Sato said while putting the temperature under Goliath's tongue and starts to take Goliath's blood pressure.

Goliath starts to hold the temperature under his tongue with his mouth, until he heard it beeped while Dr. Sato is checking Goliath's blood pressure with his pump. "Alright, your blood pressure is good." Dr. Sato said, and then he gently takes the temperature out of Goliath's mouth and looks at it closely. "Normal. That's pretty good, Goliath. Excellent." He added. "Wow. You're healthy, big guy." Elisa said with a soft smile. "Alright, let's see what else is going on with you. Okay, Goliath? Besides vomiting, feeling dizzy, eating a lot, and feeling nauseous. What else do you feel?" Dr. Sato asked.

"I have been feeling light-headed, but earlier, I did have a small headache which it happened after I throw up. However, the strangest thing was I did felt…cramps from my lower stomach, which I don't know why I have those cramps." Goliath said while telling Dr. Sato what he's been feeling. "What do you think of all this, doctor Sato?" Elisa asked after hearing what Goliath had said. "Hmm, that is a good question, detective Maza. With my experience with gargoyles, I have seen those symptoms before, but not sure when I have seen them. But Goliath, with those symptoms, I may need to run two tests on you, it's just to see what is causing you to get sick." Dr. Sato said. "What tests do you have in mind, doctor?" Goliath asked. "The first test I'm going to do on you is the blood sample and the second test is the urine sample. Once both tests are done, I will continue on with my research to see what the results are to your health status, Goliath. Those two tests will be over before you know it." Dr. Sato said. Goliath thought about what Dr. Sato had said to him about the two tests and says, "Very well, doctor. I will do those tests."

"Excellent, Goliath. Let's start with the blood sample. With this small little needle in your arm, you're just going to feel just a tiny little pinch, it won't hurt." Dr. Sato said while putting a yellow band around Goliath's arm, finding the red line in Goliath's arm. "I trust you, doctor. Just do what you have to do." Goliath said. Elisa smiled a little while holding onto Goliath's hand, then, Dr. Sato found the red line in Goliath's arm and gently places the small needle into Goliath's arm. Goliath hissed at the pinch on his arm. "You felt the pinch?" Dr. Sato asked. "Yes. I did felt it." Goliath said. "I'm sorry. It's for the blood sample." Dr. Sato said. "Just relax, big guy." Elisa whispered while holding Goliath's hand through the blood sample test.

Once the needle is out of Goliath's arm, Dr. Sato placed a small Band-Aid on Goliath's arm. "See, Goliath? That wasn't so bad. You did a good job on staying perfectly still." Dr. Sato said. "Thank you, doctor." Goliath said. "Now, the last test we're going to do is the urine sample, which all you have to do is put your urine into this little cup. How about you go into the bathroom to do your little privacy? Once you're done with your privacy, hand me the cup of your urine and you can go and get ready for your stone-sleep." Dr. Sato said. "Very well, doctor. After the test, when are we going to hear the results of my health status?" Goliath asked.

"Well, tomorrow is my night off and I will still be here at the castle, so once I get your urine into the cup, I will do my research to see what the results are." Dr. Sato said. "That sounds good too. Tomorrow is my night off too and I will still be at the castle as well to see how he's feeling." Elisa said. "Excellent, detective." Dr. Sato said and he starts to hand Goliath the small cup and leads Goliath to the bathroom of the castle. Goliath walks into the bathroom, closes the door behind him, goes into the toilet and has a little privacy in the bathroom to get his urine to come out of him to put into the cup. "I hope it's nothing bad that I have. I hope the doctor gives me good news." Goliath thought to himself, then, he let a small sigh, until, his urine came out unexpectedly and his urine goes into the little cup in his hand. Goliath places the lid on the cup tight and walks out of the bathroom.

Elisa and Dr. Sato saw Goliath coming in. "Feeling better, big guy?" Elisa asked. "Yes, my Elisa. I feel fine now." Goliath said and he starts to hand Dr. Sato the cup of his urine. "Very good work, Goliath. That should be plenty for that urine test. Dawn is fast approaching, so how you go ahead to your perch and get ready for your stone-sleep? After you wake up from your stone-sleep, I will tell you and Elisa the results." Dr. Sato said. "Thank you for helping me, doctor." Goliath said, and then he and Dr. Sato shook hands. "It is my pleasure helping you, Goliath." Dr. Sato said. Later, Goliath and Elisa made to the top of the castle, the other gargoyles were all taking their positions for their stone-sleep, Goliath looks at Elisa, gives her a soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you for being there with me, my Elisa." He said. "You are so welcome, big guy. Hopefully Dr. Sato will give you good news." Elisa said with a soft smile. "I hope so too. Until sun-set, my Elisa." Goliath said and then, he turns to stone after the sun-shine hit his skin.

Elisa smiled at Goliath in his stone-sleep. "Sweet dreams, big guy." She said in a whisper and walks downstairs to the library to read a very good book before she heads back to her apartment to check on her cat; Cagney. As for Dr. Sato, he was in his lab at his office, he starts to take a good look at his research about gargoyles with the same symptoms that Goliath has, and then he starts to test on Goliath's urine sample and blood sample to see if there's anything wrong with both samples. Once he got his research done, he got the test results of Goliath's blood sample and urine sample. "Huh? Pregnant? That can't be right. Goliath is a male gargoyle, not a female gargoyle. Do I check again?" He said to himself, took the same two tests of Goliath's blood sample and urine sample again, once the test results came back, they were the same thing; Pregnant. "Whoa! This is unbelievable. I don't know how am I going to tell Goliath about this." Dr. Sato said thinking on what he's going to say about the shocking results to Goliath after Goliath wakes up from his stone-sleep.

When Elisa reached the top of Castle Wyvern, the sun went down, Elisa hears the cracking sounds, stone pieces spread all over the place, Goliath lets out a huge roar from waking up. "Good evening, big guy. How are you feeling?" Elisa asked while walking up towards Goliath. Then, Goliath turns around, hugs Elisa and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. "Good evening, my Elisa. I am feeling just fine now." He said. Elisa smiled up at him, until she gently pressed her hands on his chest, until, Goliath felt a bit of pressure while he has his hand on Elisa's beautiful hair. "Oh, Goliath. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Elisa asked, feeling concern. "No, Elisa. You didn't hurt me, it's just…my breasts feel funny and…my nipples are hurting as well." Goliath said while feeling the pressure from his nipples. "Hmm. Well, I know we're going to find out the results of your health status from Dr. Sato. But maybe we should talk to him about that and see what he has to say." Elisa said and starts to hold onto Goliath's hand. "Yes. I agree with you, my Elisa. Let's get the test results over with." Goliath said and starts to hold onto Elisa's hand and they both go down to the Great Hall of Castle Wyvern.

Once they go to the Great Hall, they were greeted by the other gargoyles, and then they turned to Dr. Sato who was just coming in with a cup of coffee. "Hello, doctor." Goliath said. "Hello, Goliath. How are you feeling?" Dr. Sato asked. "A bit sore from my chest. But let's talk in private, please." Goliath said. "Actually, I came here to tell you, Elisa and the other gargoyles something that could be a huge shock." Dr. Sato said, feeling nervous. "What is it, Dr. Sato?" Elisa asked. "Everyone, please have a seat. There's something that you all need to know." Dr. Sato said while looking at the gargoyles, then, all the gargoyles, including Goliath and Elisa both took their seats.

"Actually, Goliath. How about you stand next to me? Because…I found out what is causing you to get sick." Dr. Sato said. "Of course, doctor." Goliath said and then stood up and stands next to Dr. Sato. "What is this all about, lad?" Hudson asked. Bronx barked agreeing with Hudson. "Well, everyone, this is going to be a shock. But first, Goliath, besides vomiting, feeling dizzy, nauseous, feeling cramps, eating a lot. What else have you been feeling?" Dr. Sato asked. "Well, besides those symptoms that I told you from yesterday and what I am feeling today is…my nipples are hurting and my breasts were feeling funny as well. But is that…normal in my health status?" Goliath asked. "Hmm, well, according to the test results of your health status, Goliath, it may shock you, but…I have the two words to it." Dr. Sato said. "What are those two words that you're going to say, doctor?" Goliath asked, feeling nervous. "Goliath…you're pregnant. Congratulations." Dr. Sato said.

Hudson's eyes went wide, same with Bronx with a yelp whimper. Brooklyn had his mouth dropped to the floor, same with Broadway as well. Lexington had his mouth closed with his eyes wide. Elisa was shocked and put her hand over her mouth, same with Angela as well hearing the shocking news.

As for Goliath, he was shocked and looked at Dr. Sato. "I'm WHAT?!" He shouted with his eyes glowing white and his wings out as well. Dr. Sato just sighed and says, "Pregnant." Goliath was really shocked to hear the word; Pregnant. "How is that even possible?" Goliath asked, pacing back and forth. "Well, from what you have told me about your symptoms, including my research about gargoyles that have the same symptoms as you, which it leads to one thing, which is pregnancy. And I have no idea that would to happen to you, Goliath." Dr. Sato said. "Are you sure?" Goliath asked. "Yes, I am absolutely very sure. As for the other symptom that you told me from earlier, I believe the reason why your nipples are hurting and your breasts feeling funny is that your breasts are producing…milk. Which I don't know how gargoyles can produce milk when it comes to pregnancy." Dr. Sato said while explaining Goliath the test results and the other symptom as well.

Goliath just stood there; looking shocked and then, he just sit down on a chair nearby. Elisa starts to go over to Goliath, sits next to him, and gently holds onto his hand. "How long do gargoyles carry their babies?" She asked. "I know women carry babies for nine months, as for a gargoyle being pregnant, I will say about nine to ten months, if Goliath can carry the baby to term." Dr. Sato said. "What do you have us to do, doctor?" Lexington asked. "If I was in your position, I will suggest is to support Goliath throughout the pregnancy. Because Goliath cannot get through this pregnancy without any support. He needs all of you." Dr. Sato said.

Goliath looked at his clan and he looked at Elisa. Elisa just gave Goliath a soft smile, gives him a light hug. "Don't worry, big guy. I'm here for you. I will help you get through this pregnancy. This is our wish that we have been wishing for, which is you and I to have a baby together." She said. Goliath smiled at Elisa's words and gives her a kiss on her lips. "Thank you, my Elisa. I know I could count on you." He said. "I'm here for ya, lad. This will be a first for me to see my favorite student becoming pregnant and carry a little miracle." Hudson said. "Thank you, old friend." Goliath said and they both shook hands together, just like they always do.

Bronx barked happily and gently licks Goliath's face, which made Goliath laugh a little bit. "Does this mean that you'll support me too, Bronx?" Goliath asked. Bronx barked as if by saying that he'll support Goliath. "You can count on us, Goliath." Lexington said. "Yeah, we can't wait to see the little one that comes to the world." Brooklyn said. "Yeah, I can't wait to be an uncle." Broadway said. "Thank you, guys." Goliath said. "Oh, father. I don't know what to say. I'm going to be a big sister. This is so exciting!" Angela said and gives her father a hug. "Aw, Angela. I am glad that you're going to accept your baby sibling." Goliath said and hugs Angela back.

When Goliath got to twenty-one weeks into the pregnancy, Elisa and the other gargoyles were all helping Goliath to get comfortable as they could. Goliath starts to get a lot of food cravings when it comes to eating a lot of the food that Broadway gets to bring to him whenever he hears Goliath's stomach growling from miles, not only that, Goliath has been drinking milk from a carton instead of a cup, which it could mean that the baby that is growing inside of Goliath's stomach wants milk to let its bones grow and develop. Elisa has been at his side if Goliath needs anything or whenever Goliath was going through a mood swing whenever something's made him upset or sad and back to happy at the same time. Also on that same week, both him and Elisa get to see Dr. Sato for Goliath's first ultrasound. "Ahh! Goliath, Elisa…you both are just in time." Dr. Sato said. "Time for what, doctor?" Goliath asked. "Your first ultrasound, which is when you get to see the first glance of your baby growing inside of you." Dr. Sato said. Goliath and Elisa smiled and they both head to the castle infirmary.

Once they got into the castle infirmary, Goliath starts to lie on the bed, Elisa holding onto his hand and Dr. Sato grabs the monitor from the next room and pulls it to the side, so both Goliath and Elisa could look onto the screen. "Goliath, I will like you to take your loincloth off, so I could put this gel on your lower stomach. It's just the way it works for the ultrasound; don't want your loincloth to get dirty." Dr. Sato said. "I see. Thank you for telling me that, doctor." Goliath said and then, he starts on getting his loincloth off and lets Elisa hold onto his loincloth. "I'll hold on to your loincloth for you, big guy." Elisa said. "Thank you, my Elisa." Goliath said. "You're welcome." Elisa said. "Alright, Goliath. This gel is going to feel cold on your lower stomach, and then, we'll see the first glance of your baby." Dr. Sato said. "Thank you for telling me, doctor." Goliath said, and then, Dr. Sato starts to put some gel on Goliath's lower stomach. "Ooh! That's cold." Goliath said, feeling the cold gel on his lower stomach.

Dr. Sato starts to turn on the monitor and starts to move his pump on Goliath's lower stomach, and then, both Goliath and Elisa got to see the first glance of the new baby growing inside of Goliath's stomach. "There it is." Dr. Sato said. "Wow." Elisa said with a smile upon her face and holding onto Goliath's hand. "There's the feet…and the hands with little tiny claws. And…Wow. There's the wings." Dr. Sato said while pointing at the little webbed like structure on the baby, which it will soon grow into wings. Goliath looked at the little wings on his little baby. "Wow, a real baby gargoyle." Elisa said. "There's the head." Dr. Sato said while showing Goliath and Elisa the baby's head, which at the same time, the baby starts to suck on its little claw. "My baby." Goliath whispered while looking at his little baby gargoyle sucking on its little claw. "Listen to this." Dr. Sato said while turning up the volume to hear the heartbeat.

Both Goliath and Elisa heard the thumping sounds from the baby's heartbeat. "That could be the heartbeat, right?" Elisa asked. "That is right, detective." Dr. Sato said while looking at the screen and moving the pump on Goliath's lower stomach. "Wow. It's beating pretty fast." Goliath said, hearing the baby's heartbeat. "Yes. Eight beats per minute, perfectly normal. Good news, Goliath, everything's perfectly normal. Your baby is doing just fine and still developing." Dr. Sato said after he printed the ultrasound photos to show to Goliath and Elisa, and he also wiped the gel off of Goliath's lower stomach. "Here's the photos of your baby growing." He added.

Goliath and Elisa looked at the photos of the new baby growing inside of Goliath's stomach. "Our beautiful baby, my Elisa. This is our little miracle." Goliath said while holding up the photos. "Yes, big guy, our little miracle that is now going to be in our lives." Elisa said with a smile and gives Goliath a kiss on his lips. Later, Goliath showed the rest of his clan the photos of the new baby. Hudson was the first one to speak. "Aw, lad. It's a miracle." He said with a soft chuckle. "Aw, my new baby brother or baby sister." Angela said with a smile while looking at the photos of her new baby sibling growing inside her father's stomach. "Aww, look at the cute little wings." Lexington cooed while looking at the photos. Bronx barked happily while seeing the photos as well. "It's definitely a baby gargoyle alright." Brooklyn said while looking at the photos. "Aw, it has cute little toes." Broadway said. "Dawn is approaching, everyone. We must sleep." Goliath said and they all head up to their perches to get into position for their stone-sleep. Goliath smiled at the photo of his new baby, gives it a light kiss and puts it in his loincloth, which Elisa still has his loincloth in her arms and gives Elisa a light kiss on her lips. "Until sunset, my Elisa." He said and when the sun hit his skin, he turns to stone.

Elisa smiled at Goliath in his stone-sleep. "I'll see you tonight, big guy. And maybe I could wash your loincloth for you since I have it in my arms." She said, and then walks back to her car and drives to her apartment. Once she got to her apartment, Cagney was meowing at her. "Okay, Cagney, I'm here. I'll feed you." She said, and then starts on feeding her cat. "Okay, Cagney has been fed, now I'm going to take care of the dirty clothes and wash Goliath's loincloth." She added. She went into her bedroom, grabs her dirty clothes from her laundry hamper and takes them, along with Goliath's loincloth to the washer and dryer. "Goliath will be so surprised that I washed his loincloth for him, and since Goliath may be getting bigger in his stomach with our new baby growing, maybe I could add a waist-band to make his loincloth feel stretchy." She said while putting her dirty clothes and Goliath's loincloth into the washer and runs it.

A few minutes later, Elisa moved the clothes and Goliath's loincloth from washer to the dryer, and runs the dryer, and then, Elisa gets a head start on working on the waist-band for Goliath's loincloth, which it will go around Goliath's waist without using a belt, which Goliath's belt is going to give Goliath stretch marks on his stomach and that she doesn't want the baby to be squashed by Goliath's belt. When the dryer beeped, Elisa goes to the dryer, takes her clean clothes and Goliath's loincloth out of the dryer, she puts her clean clothes back where they belong, and she took Goliath's clean loincloth, then she starts on sewing the waist-band onto Goliath's loincloth, later, Elisa got done with her sewing on Goliath's loincloth. "There. That's perfect. Goliath will be so very pleased. Speaking of Goliath, I need to head back to the castle." She said, grabs Goliath's loincloth, her keys and she's out the door.

Elisa made to the top of Castle Wyvern, just before the sun was about to go down, a few seconds later, Elisa heard the cracking sounds and watches all of the gargoyles wake up from their stone-sleep with roars and yawns at the same time. "Good evening, big guy." Elisa said with a smile and walks over to Goliath. Then, Goliath heard Elisa's beautiful voice, turns around and saw Elisa walking up towards him. He gives her a nice smile, picks her up and hugs her in his arms. "Ah, my Elisa. You're just in time to see you come when we wake up." He said with a warm smile, along with his wings wrapped around him, just like a cape. "Yes, it is very exciting to see you guys wake up. Also, I washed your loincloth for you, big guy. And there's more to it too. Try it on." Elisa said, hands Goliath his loincloth.

Goliath gently puts his loincloth on him, until he noticed the waist-band around his waist. "Amazing. My loincloth feels so stretchy. And it fits perfectly fine." He said feeling amazed. "Yeah. I put a waist-band in your loincloth to make it feel stretchy, the reason why I did that is because, since when you're pregnant and also getting bigger in the stomach that is, it will be easier to help our baby grow and develop as well. However, if you wear a belt around your waist, the baby will be squashed and it will hurt the baby too." Elisa said. "Ah! Thank you for telling me that, Elisa. But you don't have to do that for me, your love to me and our baby is enough. But thank you." Goliath said while putting his hand on Elisa's shoulder and then they both share a warm embrace. "Anyway…what are we going to be doing today, big guy?" Elisa asked, looking up at Goliath. "Well, I was thinking on what you, I and the rest of clan, including Talon, Maggie, Claw and Fang, along with your family and Matt Bluestone can do together." Goliath said. "Really? What is that, big guy?" Elisa asked. "You'll see, soon enough, my Elisa." Goliath said.

Once they both got to the Great Hall, Elisa was really surprised to see her parents; Mr. Peter and Mrs. Diane Maza, her sister; Beth, her brother; Derek, which is now; Talon, along with Maggie, Claw, Fang and Matt Bluestone were all at the Great Hall with Hudson, Bronx, Broadway, Lexington, Angela, David Xanatos, Fox Xanatos and baby Alexander as well, along with Owen. "Wow, what a pleasant surprise." Elisa said. "It sure is, my Elisa." Goliath said, and then, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Ahem! Everyone, may I have your attention, please? As you may all know that I am pregnant, I am the father of this new baby that I am carrying, and Elisa is the mother of our new baby. However, this time, it will be official…Elisa and I have been together for three years and have decided to take our relationship to the next step, and….Elisa will officially be part of the clan." He said, and then, he grabbed a small box out of his pouch, turns to Elisa with a warm smile, gets down on one knee, and opens the small box that has a beautiful shining three piece diamond ring inside. "My sweet beautiful Elisa Maza…Will you marry me?" He asked.

Elisa gasped at the beautiful diamond ring, she was so full of emotion, and then, she nodded her head, as if by saying; "Yes." Goliath smiled, gently pulls the ring out of the box and slides it onto Elisa's middle finger, which it fits perfectly and they start to hold onto each other in their arms and share a wonderful kiss, which it made everyone smile and cheer at the same time. "YAHOO! Goliath and Elisa are engaged." Broadway said. "Yay! Elisa's going to be my new mother. Oh, father, this is wonderful news." Angela said and gives both her father and her new mother a hug. "Oh, Peter, isn't this wonderful? Our baby is getting married and our future son-in-law is going to have her baby." Diane Maza said with tears in her eyes feeling with joy. "Oh yes, Diane. This is wonderful news. We're going to be grandparents and we're also going to be Goliath's in-laws as well." Peter Maza said with a warm smile. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Maza. I am honored to be part of the family since Elisa is after all part of my clan." Goliath said with a warm smile. "Please, Goliath, call me; Diane. And thank you so very much for making my baby very happy." Diane Maza said and gives Goliath a kiss on his cheek, which somehow made Goliath blush.

Elisa giggled at that sweet beautiful moment. "Congratulations, you two. You both look wonderful together." Matt Bluestone said. "Thanks, Matt." Both Goliath and Elisa said at the same time. "Aw, lad and lass. You both make a wonderful couple indeed. This brings tears of joy to my eye." Hudson said. "Thank you, old friend." Goliath said and shook hands with him. "Thank you, Hudson." Elisa said with a warm smile while still in Goliath's strong purple arms. "Congratulations, Goliath. And you too, detective." David Xanatos said with a smile and holding onto Fox while Fox is holding onto baby Alexander. "Thank you, Xanatos." Goliath said while holding Elisa in his arms. "My sis! I am so happy for you and Goliath getting engaged and have a baby together. This is so incredible." Talon said with a smile and gives both Goliath and Elisa a hug. "Thank you, Talon." Goliath said. "Thanks, Derek." Elisa said. "I'm happy for the both of you, guys." Beth said and gives Goliath and Elisa a hug as well. "Thanks, Beth." Elisa said. "Thank you, Beth." Goliath said.

"Goliath?" Fox Xanatos asked while holding baby Alexander. "Yes, Fox?" Goliath asked. "Since you're pregnant with your new baby, do you like to see what is like to hold a baby in your arms?" Fox asked. "I will like to try." Goliath said. "Very well then. Try hold baby Alexander, because I think Alexander hasn't got a chance to be held by you." Fox said and hands baby Alexander over to Goliath. Then, Goliath starts to hold baby Alexander for the first time, baby Alexander opened his eyes and looks up at Goliath with his beautiful blue eyes. "Hello, little one. I am Goliath. You are a beautiful baby." Goliath said while looking at baby Alexander in his arms for the first time. Alexander left one of his little hands out and then, starts to hold onto Goliath's finger. "Awwwwww." Elisa, the other gargoyles, David Xanatos, Owen, Matt Bluestone, Talon, Maggie, Claw, Fang, Beth, Peter and Diane Maza said together while looking at Goliath holding baby Alexander for the first time.

"This is so very cute." Maggie said in whisper. "It sure is, Maggie. It sure is." Elisa and Beth said at the same time while looking at Goliath holding baby Alexander in his arms. Goliath smiled after hearing their comments and looks at baby Alexander in his arms. Alexander just kept on holding onto Goliath's finger while being snuggled in Goliath's arms. Goliath just kept on looking at baby Alexander and then, gently hands baby Alexander over to Fox. "He's a beautiful baby, Fox. I cannot wait to see my little one when it comes to the world." Goliath said. "Thank you, Goliath. You have my support throughout the pregnancy, labor and delivery." Fox said with a smile while holding baby Alexander in her arms.

Goliath looked at everybody who is looking at him with smiles upon their faces, which somehow made him blush a bit, and then, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Uh, ahem! Everyone, there's something else that I need of your help." He said. "What is it, lad?" Hudson asked, feeling concern. "Well, I have these…instincts that are starting to kick in, which…somehow causes me to…clean something. However, the reason why I need your help with this…cleaning instinct is…this castle has been our home for a very long time since the Romans built this fortress long ago. It has been dusty and…filthy in some spots around this castle. I was…wondering if you all will like to…help me…clean the castle, please?" Goliath asked feeling nervous after telling everyone about his "cleaning instincts".

Elisa smiled and goes over to him and gives him a kiss on his cheek. "I will help you, big guy." She said, which causes Goliath to smile. "Thank you, my Elisa." He said. "Count us in too, Goliath." Brooklyn said. "Yeah. We like to help." Lexington said. "I can help you out too, Father." Angela said. Bronx barked agreeing to help as well. "I will help you out as well too, Goliath." Talon said. "Same here." Maggie said. "Count us in." Fang said. Claw nodded his head, wanting to help as well. "Goliath, I don't know how to say this, I think you're about to go through is the Nesting Instincts." Diane Maza said. "What is Nesting Instincts, Diane?" Goliath asked. "Nesting Instincts means it's just an urge to clean things to make everything perfect, it's like when you're making the perfect nest for your baby. When I was pregnant with Elisa, Derek and Beth a long time ago, I had to go through the nesting instincts, which it drives me crazy, which I had to clean everything in the house from top to bottom to make everything perfect for all three to come into the beautiful world." Diane Maza explained. "Ah! Thank you for telling me that, Diane. Are you and Peter are willing to help me clean the castle?" Goliath asked. "Yes, we will like to help you out, Goliath. After all, that is what families are for." Peter said. Goliath smiled and nod his head, as if by saying; "Thank you."

Goliath starts on giving everyone instructions on what to do; everyone had mops, brooms, dust-pans, dusters, paper towels, bathroom cleaning sprays and vacuum cleaners in their hands. And they all get started on cleaning the castle from top to bottom. Broadway and Angela worked together on cleaning the kitchen, including organizing the fridge, cleaning the stove, microwave, counters, sinks and dishes as well. Brooklyn and Lexington worked together on cleaning the TV room, where they sweep the floor, dust the tables, including the TV; put the books back on the book-shelf. Beth and Maggie worked together on making the beds in the bedrooms of the castle, and they also sweep the floors of the bedrooms as well.

Talon, Fang and Claw worked together on dusting the windows that were covered with cob-webs, spiders and dust-balls in every window of the castle. Diane, Peter, Hudson and Bronx worked together on cleaning the Great Hall and the bathroom of the castle, which they vacuumed the carpet, sweep and mop the bathroom tile floors, cleaned the showers, bathtubs, the sinks and the mirrors as well. As for Goliath and Elisa, they worked together on cleaning the library, which is Goliath's favorite spot. They worked together on vacuuming the carpet, dust the tables, vacuum the couch, including dusting the book-shelves and put all the books back where they belong as well. They even dust the windows and cleaning the lamps without burning them. When everything was all neat and cleaned, the castle looked all shining and smelled very fresh. "Wow. The castle smells fresh." Diane Maza said. "I agree with you, Mom. I really agree." Elisa said. "I agree with you too, my Elisa." Goliath said and he gives Elisa a nice soft romantic kiss on her lips.

Dr. Sato came into the castle and noticed how cleaned the castle really is. "Wow, Goliath. I noticed that the castle is all neat and cleaned." He said, feeling amazed. "Yes, doctor. I was…going through the…Nesting Instincts." Goliath said, feeling bashful. "Ah! Anyway, I came to the castle to give you another ultrasound. If you will like to see your baby growing inside of you again that is." Dr. Sato said. "Yes, please. My Elisa, let's go see how our little baby is doing." Goliath said and offers his hand out to Elisa, which Elisa gently grabs his hand and they both followed to Dr. Sato to the castle infirmary. Once they're inside the castle infirmary, Goliath lies down on the bed, gently pulls down his loincloth, so Dr. Sato could begin the ultrasound. "This gel is still going to feel cold on your stomach, Goliath." Dr. Sato said. "I understand, doctor. Just do what you need to do." Goliath said. "Excellent." Dr. Sato said and puts the gel on Goliath's lower stomach. "Brr! That's cold." Goliath said, feeling the shiver of the gel.

Then, all of the sudden, Dr. Sato turns on the monitor and moves his pump on Goliath's lower stomach and then, they saw the baby gargoyle still growing inside of Goliath's stomach. "Wow. Our little baby is still growing." Goliath said. "Yeah, he or she is still growing. He or she is getting healthy as well." Elisa said while holding Goliath's hand and looking on the screen. "That's right. Your baby could be getting to the size of a fish or an eggplant. That is perfectly normal. Most babies could grow to any size from a peanut or a cherry or an eggplant or a fish or a watermelon. But that is okay, Goliath. Your baby right now is now at the size of an eggplant. But everything's perfectly normal." Dr. Sato said while looking at the screen and moving the pump on Goliath's lower stomach. Goliath let out a sigh of relief that his baby is doing just fine and still growing and developing. "Do you want to know the gender of your baby? It's very clear to see if your baby is a boy or a girl." Dr. Sato said.

Goliath and Elisa looked at each other, thought for a moment or two, until; they just shook their heads, as if by saying, "No thank you." "We want our baby to be a surprise." Goliath said while looking at Dr. Sato and onto the screen, looking at his little baby, which is now sucking on its little claw, it's just like when a baby is sucking on its thumb while being inside mommy's stomach. "Okay, I think a surprise sounds good. Guess we'll have to find out what the baby is going to be after when it's born." Dr. Sato said, wiping the gel off of Goliath's stomach and turns the monitor off. "Dawn is fast approaching, doctor. My clan and I must rest." Goliath said. "I understand, Goliath. Sweet dreams." Dr. Sato said. Then, the other gargoyles got to their perches and get into position for their stone-sleep, on top of Goliath's perch, Goliath gives Elisa a kiss on her beautiful lips. "Until sunset, my beautiful Elisa." He said and then he turned to stone after the sun hit his skin.

Elisa smiled at her handsome fiancé in his stone-sleep. "Sweet dreams, big guy. I'll see you tonight when you wake up." She said with a lovely smile upon her face. And then, she looked at her beautiful diamond engagement ring that Goliath gave her, later, she went to her apartment, feeds Cagney, gets a few hours of sleep. A few hours later, Elisa got a warm shower, got into her dry clean clothes, which is black pants, a light blue t-shirt, her dark blue jacket and black boots. She grabbed her keys and she was out the door.

Then, once she got to the top of Castle Wyvern, she looked at her handsome fiancé in his stone-sleep and then, when the sun went down, Elisa hears the cracking sounds from all of the gargoyles, hearing all of their roars and yawns, spreading all the stone-pieces all over the place. "Good evening, big guy." Elisa said with a smile and walks over to Goliath, which causes Goliath to turn around and saw his beautiful fiancé walking towards him. "Good evening, my Elisa. You look so beautiful tonight." He said with a smile and picks her up in his arms and hugs her with a warm embrace. "Did you sleep well, big guy?" Elisa asked while looking up at him. "I slept very well. And I do want to thank you for being with me and supporting me throughout my pregnancy, my Elisa. I believe you will make a wonderful mother to our little bundle of joy when it comes to this beautiful world." Goliath said with a smile while looking down at Elisa in his arms. "You are welcome, big guy. Anyway, what are the others up to?" Elisa asked. "I believe they are about to go down and get some breakfast. How about we go down and let's dine?" Goliath asked offering Elisa his hand. Elisa smiled and gently holds onto his hand and they both head down into the kitchen and get some breakfast.

Later, Elisa tells Goliath to go to the library and that she needs to talk to Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Angela for a moment, and then, Elisa lets Bronx go with Goliath to keep him company. Goliath nodded his head and then he and Bronx go to the library and wait for Elisa to come. Once Goliath and Bronx left the kitchen, Elisa turned to the other gargoyles. "Hey, guys. I was thinking…since Goliath and I both know that we're excited about this new baby coming into our lives, I was thinking that maybe we could have a baby shower for Goliath." Elisa said. "What is a baby shower, lass?" Hudson asked, feeling curious.

"Well, a baby shower is like a small or big party full of guests all around, where they got lots of food, drinks, and also gifts for the baby, such as bottles, diapers, a baby crib, baby clothes, baby blankets and towels, baby bathtub, a baby high-chair, pacifiers, a changing table, stuffed animals as well, and many more that could help Goliath with the baby when it comes." Elisa said. "Ah! I think a baby shower sounds like a wonderful idea, lass. Maybe that could also make Goliath happy." Hudson said. "I agree with you." Angela said. "Same here." Lexington said. "Count me in." Brooklyn said. "Me too." Broadway said.

"Okay, but we have to keep this a secret; we don't want to let Goliath know. It will be a surprise baby shower. We could have it on the next night. So, I'm going to be with Goliath to discuss wedding plans and also baby names, while you guys get everything you need for the baby shower." Elisa said. "Sounds like a good plan. Maybe I could make the snacks and the drinks." Broadway said. "I could get baby monitors and stuffed animals." Lexington said. "I could make the baby blankets. Princess Katherine taught me on how to make blankets." Angela said. "I could make a baby high-chair, changing table and a baby crib." Brooklyn said. "For me, lass, I could take care of the baby bottles and the diapers." Hudson said. "Thanks, guys. I know I could count on you. Alright, let's get to work." Elisa said with a smile.

Goliath and Bronx are in the library, Goliath has a book in his hands, and he was reading and Bronx was lying down on the soft carpet. Elisa came in and saw Goliath reading a book. "Hello, big guy." She said and goes over to the couch and sits next to Goliath. Then, Goliath smiled and looked at Elisa, gently puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to take so long; it was a long conversation with Hudson and the other gargoyles." Elisa said. "That is alright, my Elisa. Bronx did keep me company." Goliath said. "Ah! Anyway, I came to discuss with you on what we are going to be doing for our upcoming wedding and also try to find some good names for our new baby." Elisa said while snuggling in Goliath's arms.

"Hm. As for our upcoming wedding, I do remember gargoyles don't usually have weddings; gargoyles that want to become mates, the ceremonies are always in a circle, gathered by our loved ones, and the gargoyles that want to be mates forever, they say their one special vow to one another." Goliath said. "Well, for humans, weddings all come in all sizes and also in themes as well. The bride and groom stand together, looking at the priest that is going to make them both stay together, both bride and groom exchange their first wedding bands or wedding rings, they say their vows as well. And then, at the end, the groom gets to kiss the bride." Elisa said.

"Ah! Looks like you and I may have the differences when it comes to our special ceremony that is coming up soon. What do you suggest on what to do for our wedding?" Goliath asked. "I was thinking on what you will suggest, big guy. Since you told me that gargoyles have a special vow and also gathered around by their loved ones in a circle, and I also told you what humans do on their wedding ceremonies, do you think maybe we could make our wedding look similar to a gargoyle ceremony and a human ceremony together?" Elisa asked.

"You know, my Elisa, I will say that will sound like a very good interesting idea. We could try that. Have you thought of baby names for our new baby?" Goliath asked while putting his hands on his stomach. "Well, I did thought of one name, but maybe if it's a boy or a girl, maybe we could name it…Angel. What do you think, big guy?" Elisa asked, looking up at Goliath while snuggling in his arms.

"Angel sounds like a beautiful name. I also thought of a good name as well. And that name that came to my mind was…Junior. Since we both want our baby to be a surprise whether it's a boy or a girl, we could call it; Angel or Junior." Goliath said. "Junior sounds a good name too." Elisa said. Then, Goliath felt something in his stomach. "Ooh!" Goliath said while putting his hand on his stomach. "What is it, big guy?" Elisa asked, feeling concern. "I think our baby had pushed or moved." Goliath said, feeling the baby move inside his stomach. "Wow." Elisa said and puts her hand on his stomach and feels the baby move.

Elisa smiled after she felt the baby moved inside Goliath's stomach. "Wow. Looks like our baby could hear our voices." Elisa said while looking up at Goliath. "Yes. The book that I was reading says that the baby could hear both mother and father's voices. Do you want to speak to it, my Elisa?" Goliath asked while looking down at Elisa. "Of course, big guy." Elisa said and then, she starts to talk to the baby inside of Goliath's stomach. "Hello, little one. I'm your mommy; I can't wait to meet you. I love you." She said while talking to the baby inside Goliath's stomach and then, she gives Goliath's stomach a kiss. Goliath smiled at that moment and starts on caressing Elisa's beautiful hair. Then, both Goliath and Elisa looked at each other for a long time, until, Goliath and Elisa start on snuggling together on the soft couch and start on kissing while Goliath is holding Elisa in his arms without hurting the baby inside his stomach.

While Elisa is with Goliath and Bronx at the library, the other gargoyles got a head start on getting everything prepared for the surprise baby shower for Goliath. They were all trying to keep everything quiet, so both Goliath and Elisa won't hear anything broken or anything banging against the walls. In the kitchen, Broadway was cooking the snacks for the baby shower, including making some cupcakes and fruit punch as well. Angela was making a baby quilt by using yarn with beautiful colors to make the quilt look beautiful for her new baby sibling. Brooklyn was making a baby crib, but he did got done making a changing table and a rocking chair and he also paint them as well to make them both look colorful for the new baby. And Brooklyn is now painting the baby crib with beautiful colors.

Hudson along with some help from David Xanatos and Fox Xanatos were working together on getting baby bottles, diapers and stuffed animals for the new baby. Lexington was working on the baby monitors, one to keep on the baby's perch and one for Goliath to hold no matter where Goliath is going. Fox Xanatos also starts on making a soft pillow for Goliath, in case if he needs support to hold his new baby while giving his baby a bottle.

Hours went by, and it was time for the gargoyles to go into their stone-sleep. The other gargoyles went up ahead to their perches and get into position, Goliath and Elisa made up to the top of the tower, Goliath got to his position while putting his hand on his stomach to feel the baby. "Until sunset, my little one." He said to the baby while rubbing his stomach and he looked at Elisa with a warm smile and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead. "Until sunset, my Elisa." He said and then, he turns to stone just before the sun hit his skin. Elisa smiled at her handsome fiancé in his stone-sleep. "Sweet dreams, big guy. And tonight, you will have a huge surprise." She said with a smile.

Elisa head to her apartment to check her cat; Cagney, feed Cagney, got a few hours of sleep. A few hours went by when it's a few minutes till sunset. Elisa got a quick warm shower, got dressed in her regular clothes and heads to Castle Wyvern. Once she got to the top of the tower, she saw the sun go down, and then…Elisa heard the cracking sounds of all of the gargoyles waking up from their stone-sleep with roars and yawns at the same time. "Good evening, big guy." Elisa said with a warm smile and coming up towards Goliath. Then, Goliath turns around and sees his beautiful fiancé walking up towards him. "My Elisa." He said with a warm smile, picks her up and hugs her with a warm embrace. "Did you sleep well?" Elisa asked looking up at him. "I slept very well." Goliath said looking down at Elisa in his arms. "Ah! Anyway, I have a surprise that I want to show you. But first, close your eyes." Elisa said while held out her hand for Goliath to hold. "Very well, my Elisa." Goliath said and then, he holds onto Elisa's hand and closes his eyes, so Elisa could lead him to his surprise.

Once they got to the Great Hall, Elisa stopped in front of Goliath. "Okay, big guy. You can open your eyes now." She said. Then, Goliath opened his eyes and saw every gargoyle of his clan, including David Xanatos, Fox Xanatos, Owen, baby Alexander, Elisa's parents, Beth, Talon, Maggie, Claw and Fang all yelled; "SURPRISE!" Goliath was surprised and took a step back a bit with eyes wide and had a huge smile upon his face. "What is all this?" He asked, feeling speechless. Then, he looked up at the banner. "A Baby Shower? Are you all serious?" He asked still feeling speechless and with a smile upon his face. "Yes, lad. It was all Elisa's idea." Hudson said. "That's right, big guy. We all want to help you with everything once our baby comes to this beautiful world. And so, I thought a baby shower is a good celebration to give you wonderful gifts to help you out with our baby." Elisa said while blushing. Goliath blushed a little bit too and then, he goes over to Elisa and gives her a warm hug and then, they both start on kissing. "I am very surprised about this "baby shower" that you speak of. What are we going to be doing at a baby shower?" Goliath asked while holding Elisa in his arms. "How about have some snacks?" Broadway asked, showing Goliath some snacks that were on the table. "Ooh! They all look delicious, Broadway." Goliath said, looking at the food on the table, grabs a small plate, fills up his plate with the snacks, including one of the cupcakes as well. Once Goliath tasted the cupcake, he had a smile upon his face. "Mm! The cupcakes are delicious. Thank you, Broadway." He said with a smile while eating the cupcake. "I'm glad you like it." Broadway said with a smile.

Once everyone was done eating, they get to do an activity, which is by putting some clay on Goliath's stomach to make it look like a structure of Goliath's pregnant stomach. "Ooh! The clay is cold." Goliath said, feeling shivers coming down from his spine when he felt the clay on his stomach. Once the clay starts to dry, they gently got Goliath's pregnant stomach structure off of Goliath's stomach and they all looked at it. "Wow. That is…amazing. I never knew humans can do that at a baby shower." Goliath said, feeling amazed. "Yes, Goliath. I did that once at my baby shower and I still kept my pregnant belly structure ever since." Fox Xanatos said. "I kept mine ever since too." Diane Maza said. "Wow." Goliath said with a smile. Then, they all exchange their gifts to give to Goliath, which Goliath got a few baby blankets, including a baby quilt that Angela made. "Aww, Angela, my daughter. I love it. It looks beautiful. Your baby brother or baby sister will love it." Goliath said while looking at the baby quilt that Angela made. "I'm glad you love it, father." Angela said with a smile and gives her father a hug.

Brooklyn starts to roll out the baby cradle, the changing table, the baby high-chair and the rocking chair to the Great Hall, which somehow made Goliath feel so overwhelmed. "Brooklyn, I…I don't know what to say…this is beautiful. Thank you." Goliath said, feeling overwhelmed. "It's something that I want to help." Brooklyn said, feeling bashful. Hudson, David Xanatos and Fox Xanatos, along with Owen gave Goliath a lot of diapers when it comes to changing diapers. "Wow. There are a lot of diapers when it comes to diaper-changing." Goliath said, feeling surprised. "Aye. Those diapers can be very useful to change little lad or lass' diapers." Hudson said and then, both him and Goliath shook hands, just like they always do. Lexington showed Goliath some baby monitors, one for the baby's perch and one for him in case no matter where he goes. "These are baby monitors, one is to put on the baby's perch and the other one is for you to take with you in case no matter where you go, you'll always be able to hear the baby." Lexington said. "Thank you, Lexington. They can be very useful." Goliath said while looking at the baby monitors. Broadway showed Goliath a baby mobile to put on the baby cradle, which it has a very good lullaby to help the baby fall asleep. "Aw, Broadway. It looks beautiful. That is the same lullaby that I always hear when I was a hatchling." Goliath said. "Yeah, it was the same lullaby that I heard when I was a hatchling as well." Broadway said, feeling bashful.

Elisa showed Goliath the baby's first baby book, also, she also showed him a new soft pillow to help him be comfortable after delivery. "I made this pillow for you, big guy. It's just to show you my love and also my love to our new baby." Elisa said and gives Goliath a kiss on his cheek, which somehow causes Goliath to turn to Elisa and kissed her back, but this time, on her lips. "I love it, very much, my Elisa. It looks beautiful. Thank you." Goliath said with a warm smile while looking at Elisa, which causes Elisa to smile back at him and gives him a soft kiss on his lips.

All of the sudden, Goliath felt something inside his stomach. "Oh! I just felt a kick. Come on, everyone, feel the baby. The baby just kicked." He said, feeling surprised and gently pull down his loincloth a bit, so the other gargoyles, Elisa's parents, David Xanatos and Fox Xanatos, along with baby Alexander and Owen could feel the baby kick inside of Goliath's stomach.

The other gargoyles, along with Elisa, her parents, David Xanatos, Fox Xanatos, baby Alexander and Owen all gathered around Goliath and they all put their hands on Goliath's stomach, until all of the sudden, the baby kicked, which the baby is being surrounded by all the love that it's getting. "Aww, the baby is kicking." Broadway said with a smile. Then, they all felt the baby kicked again. "Wow. My baby brother or sister kicked again. This is so exciting." Angela said with a smile. "Our grandchild is getting all the love." Diane Maza said while feeling Goliath and Elisa's baby kicked. Baby Alexander giggled while feeling his soon little play-mate kicked inside of Goliath's stomach, which Goliath looked down at Alexander and gives him a soft little smile. "Dawn is fast approaching, everyone." Goliath said, and then, all of the gargoyles got to their perches and got into position for their stone-sleep. Goliath looked at Elisa with a warm smile, gives her a soft kiss on her lips. "Until sunset, my Elisa." He said with a smile, until, the sun hit his skin and he turns to stone.

Elisa smiled at her handsome fiancé with their new baby growing inside his stomach in his stone-sleep. "Sweet dreams, big guy. I will see you tonight when you wake up." She said with a smile and walks down to her car and goes to her apartment. Earlier after she got to her car, she got a head start on doing her shift, so she could get the nights off and be with her handsome fiancé.

Later, at the courtyard on a beautiful night, all the chairs and guests that Goliath and Elisa know and trust were all standing up and watch as Elisa walks down the aisle with her father. This was the time that Goliath and Elisa are about to become husband and wife. Elisa was wearing a beautiful shining sparkly formal wedding gown while Goliath was standing next to Hudson while wearing a white formal wardrobe to match Elisa's wedding gown. "My beautiful Elisa." Goliath said with soft tears forming from his eyes and the soft kick from his baby inside his stomach. But from earlier, the other gargoyles were all getting everything prepared for the wedding of Goliath and Elisa.

On the balcony, Goliath and Elisa were holding onto each other, looking at the stars in the beautiful night sky. "Oh, Elisa. This is going to be a wonderful night for us. We are about to be married and raise our little one." Goliath said while looking down at Elisa while holding onto her hands with his hands. "It sure is, big guy. And I am excited about it." Elisa said while looking up at Goliath holding onto his hands. "I am excited too, my Elisa. But I can't get my nerves to calm down. I know you and I have never done this before." Goliath said, feeling nervous. "Aw. It's okay, big guy. Don't be nervous, I'm nervous too, but I'm sure everything will be fine. I bet our little one is excited that we're getting married, right little one?" Elisa asked while rubbing Goliath's stomach to feel the baby move, which the baby moved a bit, as if it agreed with Elisa. "I guess you're right, my Elisa. Thank you for making me the happiest gargoyle in this world and thank you for helping me throughout my pregnancy. I could have done this without you." Goliath said. "Aw, you are very welcome, big guy. And I want to thank you for making me the happiest woman in this world and also for letting me be part of your clan and you being part of my family as well." Elisa said with a warm smile, and then, they both shared a warm embrace, until Diane Maza came in. "Hello, you two. We better get you two cleaned and dressed for your wedding tonight." She said. Goliath and Elisa looked at each other while blushing in each other's arms. And so, they let go of each other, give each other one more soft kiss on the lips and a warm smile upon their faces before they go to one of their ladies to get them cleaned.

Angela takes her father to the bathroom, turns the warm water on in the shower. Goliath starts to take off his loincloth and leaves his loincloth to the side, and goes into the shower. "Ah! This feels good." Goliath sighed while feeling the warm water, and turns it to be a bit warmer. Then, Angela grabs some men's body wash, men's shampoo and conditioner, a scrubby to wash her father's body. Then, Angela starts on washing Goliath. "Uh, Angela, I think I can do this. But no, please not there. Stop, please. That tickles." Goliath said with a chuckle while feeling Angela washing his feet with body wash and scrubby, and she also got his tail as well. Then, Angela starts on washing Goliath's hair with men's shampoo which it smelt fresh. "Ooh! That feels good for my hair, Angela. My hair does feel a little itchy." Goliath said while feeling his hair being washed. "I'm glad you think so, father. I just want to help you out." Angela said. "I understand, my daughter." Goliath said.

Then, Angela tells her father to open his mouth; she was going to clean his teeth. Goliath opened his mouth and Angela uses the toothbrush and toothpaste and then starts on cleaning his teeth to make his teeth all shining and clean. Once Goliath spit out the toothpaste out of his mouth, drinks water and uses mouth wash to rinse his mouth out. Then, Goliath got out of the shower with a warm towel, dries himself off, then, Angela starts using a hair-dryer to dry his hair and also uses a comb to comb his hair as well. Angela grabs his wedding wardrobe and helps him put it on, which his wardrobe didn't made him feel uncomfortable. When Goliath looked at himself in the mirror, he was amazed on how cleaned he is. "Amazing, Angela. I do feel so shining and clean. I should get a shower sometime." He said, feeling so amazed while looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror with his wedding wardrobe on. "You do look very sparkly too, father. Let's get you down to the alter. The wedding will begin pretty shortly." Angela said with a smile and gives him a hug and helps him walk down to the altar where he waits with Hudson to wait for Elisa to walk down the aisle.

Later, Goliath smiled at his beautiful bride walking down the aisle with her father alongside her. Then, Goliath took Elisa by the hand and they both walked towards Hudson where Hudson is at pedestal filled with beautiful flowers around. Every human and gargoyle all gathered around Goliath and Elisa in a big circle and set down in their seats. Once everything is all quiet, Hudson gazed down at Goliath and Elisa with a happy smile upon his elderly face. Goliath and Elisa took each other's hands and held them.

"Dear Friends, tonight, we have come together as a clan to witness the joining of two beautiful hearts; Goliath and Elisa. Of all decisions, a female warrior must make, the choice of a life mate is perhaps the gravest of all. He will stand at her side, guard and protect, and be a source of comfort for her as long as he lives." Hudson said while standing in front of Goliath and Elisa. "Do you Goliath take the Elisa Maza to be your lovely wedded wife to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" Hudson asked. Goliath smiled and nodded his head, "I do." He said while looking at Elisa.

Hudson looked at Goliath, his eyes beaming with pride. "And the male must be just as wise when he chooses a female to take. Because should she choose him, she will be his chief adviser and most cherished ally for as long as she lives." Hudson said with his eyes still beaming with pride. Goliath and Elisa looking at each other with soft smiles, not one tear has not fallen from their eyes and holding hands. "Do you Elisa Maza take the Goliath to be your lovely wedded husband to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" Hudson asked. Elisa smiled and nodded her head. "I do." She said while looking up at Goliath.

"Goliath, repeat after me…Before this, my clan." Hudson said. "Before this, my clan." Goliath said. "I swear my love." Hudson said. "I swear my love." Goliath said. "I Goliath." Hudson said. "I Goliath." Goliath said. "Take the Elisa." Hudson said. "Take the Elisa." Goliath said. "To be my lovely wedded wife." Hudson said. "To be my lovely wedded wife." Goliath said. "To have and to hold." Hudson said. "To have and to hold." Goliath said. "From this day forward." Hudson said. "From this day forward." Goliath said. "The name of the father and the son." Hudson said. "The name of the father and the son." Goliath said. "God bless from the holy spirit." Hudson said. "God bless from the holy spirit." Goliath said. Hudson hands Goliath a small golden wedding ring to put on Elisa's finger. "With this ring, I be wed." Hudson said. "With this ring, I be wed." Goliath said while slipping the ring onto Elisa's finger. Elisa smiled at Goliath.

"Elisa, repeat after me…Before this, my clan." Hudson said. "Before this, my clan." Elisa said. "I swear my love." Hudson said. "I swear my love." Elisa said. "I Elisa." Hudson said. "I Elisa." Elisa said. "Take the Goliath." Hudson said. "Take the Goliath." Elisa said. "To be my lovely wedded husband." Hudson said. "To be my lovely wedded husband." Elisa said. "To have and to hold." Hudson said. "To have and to hold." Elisa said. "From this day forward." Hudson said. "From this day forward." Elisa said. "The name of the father and the son." Hudson said. "The name of the father and the son." Elisa said. "God bless from the holy spirit." Hudson said. "God bless from the holy spirit." Elisa said. Hudson hands Elisa a huge golden wedding ring to put on Goliath's finger. "With this ring, I be wed." Hudson said. "With this ring, I be wed." Elisa said while slipping the ring onto Goliath's finger. Goliath smiled at Elisa, which she smiled back up at him.

"Then, let it be known. That these two are one in the eyes of the clan. And I now pronounce you…husband and wife. Goliath, you may now kiss the bride." Hudson said. The entire clan immediately erupted into roars and cheers all around. They were crying and laughing at the same time. But none more so than that Goliath and Elisa, who embraced each other through tears of joy and pride. "I love you, Goliath." Elisa said softly. "I love you too, my Elisa." Goliath said and then, they both shared a nice soft kiss on their lips, holding each other close for a long moment until Goliath's baby kicked and moved at the same time sharing the special moment inside Goliath's stomach.

Soon after the wedding, Goliath and Elisa had their very first dance as husband and wife to the dance called: The Waltz. "You look so beautiful tonight, my Elisa. Thank you for marrying me." Goliath said while dancing with Elisa. "You look so handsome, big guy. And thank you for being my wonderful husband. I love you." Elisa said. "I love you too." Goliath said and then they both kissed while dancing, which somehow the guests all clapped at that special moment. "They should do dancing more often." Lexington said softly with a smile while watching Goliath and Elisa dancing together. "Yeah." Brooklyn said softly with a smile watching Goliath and Elisa as well. Later on the same night, Goliath and Elisa decided to take a small little flight around the city. Goliath has Elisa in his arms and started gliding into the beautiful wind. Elisa smiled while being in Goliath's arms and they shared a nice kiss while gliding in the air. Once they got to the Statue of Liberty, they start to look at the beautiful view of the city, including the stars in the night sky.

"This is a beautiful sight. Our wedding is perfect." Goliath said while holding Elisa in his arms. "Yes, I agree with you. And just like you said to me once…you and I are one." Elisa said with a smile while looking up at Goliath. "Yes, my Elisa. You and I are one…now and forever." Goliath said with a smile and they both shared a wonderful kiss for the longest time, until the baby inside Goliath's stomach starts kicking feeling the moment, which causes Goliath and Elisa to feel the baby move. "Looks like our little one is happy that you and I are married, big guy." Elisa said with a chuckle. "Oh, yes." Goliath said while feeling the baby move inside his stomach. Once they got back to Castle Wyvern, they saw the other gargoyles getting into position for their stone-sleep. When Goliath and Elisa made to the top, Goliath gently sets Elisa down softly on the ground while Goliath gets onto his perch, then, they both shared a romantic kiss on the lips. "Until sunset, my Elisa." Goliath said and then he turns into stone.

Elisa smiled at her newlywed husband in his stone-sleep. "I'll see you tonight, big guy." She said with a smile. "Ah, Detective Maza. Congratulations on your wedding with Goliath." David Xanatos said while coming up the stairs. "Thank you, Xanatos." Elisa said. "Detective, since you're married to Goliath, have you thought about moving in up here? If yes, maybe I could make some arrangements." David Xanatos said. "Hm. I did thought about it, but do you think the gargoyles will like it if I move in with them?" Elisa asked. "I'm pretty sure that they'll like it. After all, you are married to Goliath." David Xanatos said. "Alright, then I will move in. But first, let me get out of these clothes and change into my regular clothes, and maybe I will tell my parents what was going on and see if they could help me get all of my stuff out of my apartment and then, I'll come back here and get settled in." Elisa said. "That sounds like a good idea, detective. I will get Owen and see if there's a very good bedroom for you to sleep in where you could still be close to Goliath's perch." David Xanatos said. "That will be wonderful, Xanatos. Thank you." Elisa said and then, she walks down the steps, changes into her regular clothes and heads to her car.

Elisa drives to her parents' house, knocks on their door. Diane opens the door and saw Elisa. "Ah! My beautiful daughter; Elisa." Diane said with a smile. "Hi, Mom." Elisa said and gives her a hug. "Ah! Elisa, my beautiful baby." Peter said with a smile. "Hi, Dad." Elisa said and gives him a hug as well. "So, Elisa, sweetheart, what brings you here?" Peter asked. "Well, since you both know that I am married to Goliath, I have come to tell you both that I am going to be moving in on Castle Wyvern." Elisa said. "Wow. That will be like having a fairy tale. Have you talked to Goliath about it?" Diane said. "Well, Goliath doesn't know about it. But I will tell him tonight once I get all of my stuff, including Cagney into the castle." Elisa said. "Who came up with the idea about moving into the castle?" Peter asked. "David Xanatos asked me about it." Elisa said. "Ah! I believe Xanatos knows that you're married to Goliath, sweetheart." Peter said, feeling surprised. "Oh, he knows about it, Dad. Also, since I am going to be moving in with the gargoyles, I want to ask you both is…Will you both please be so kind to help me with all of my stuff into Castle Wyvern?" Elisa asked. "Oh, Elisa, we will be glad to help you. When are we going to help you move in?" Diane asked. "How about maybe right now, if you both are up for it?" Elisa asked. Peter and Diane looked surprised and then they looked at each other for a moment or two and then they looked at Elisa. "I believe…we are up for it, Elisa." Diane said with a smile.

Elisa smiled at her parents and gives them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, let's get to work." She said. And so, they all worked together at Elisa's apartment and they got all of her stuff packed and boxed and put them all into the moving truck, Elisa also put her cat; Cagney into the cat carrier as well. Once Elisa took her apartment keys to the manager of the apartments, Elisa heads to the moving truck and gives the driver directions to the Eyrie Building and they drove off to the Eyrie Building. Once they got to the Eyrie Building, David Xanatos and Owen were all there. Elisa got out of the truck and walks over to David Xanatos. "I got all of my stuff, Mr. Xanatos." She said while looking at David Xanatos. "Excellent, detective. Owen, care to help Elisa with her belongings to her bedroom, which is next to Goliath's perch?" David Xanatos asked. "I'm on it, Mr. Xanatos. I hope we still got a lot of time, so Elisa could see the gargoyles wake up from their stone-sleep and Goliath may be going into labor at any day or any time now." Owen said. "I'm sure we got a lot of time, Owen." David Xanatos said, and then, they all helped Elisa and her parents get all of her belongings up to the top of Castle Wyvern where her bedroom is close to Goliath's perch.

Once Elisa is settled in, Elisa got a nice warm quick shower, gets into her a purple dress with purple flat shoes and goes to where she'll see Goliath wake up from his stone-sleep. Once she got there, the sun was going down and then, she heard the cracking sounds and she smiled. Then, all of the gargoyles woke up from their stone-sleep with roars and yawns at the same time. "Goliath." Elisa said while looking at Goliath. Then, Goliath turned around and saw his beautiful wife in a beautiful purple dress walking up towards him. "Elisa." Goliath said and they both shared a warm embrace. "I got good news to tell you, big guy." Elisa said. "What is it, my love?" Goliath asked. "I'm moving in…I'm moving in with you." Elisa said. Goliath gasped and then, he smiled and gives Elisa a kiss on her lips. "I'm so happy, my love." He said while holding Elisa in his arms, until, all of the sudden, he starts to feel strange in his stomach, which causes him to get to the ground. "Aaah! Ow!" He groaned in pain and starts to set Elisa down gently and then puts his hand on his stomach. "Uh-oh! Guys, need help here." Elisa called out to the other gargoyles while staying next to Goliath. "We're coming, lass. We're coming!" Hudson called back and then, the other gargoyles arrived on top of Goliath's perch. "What's happening?" Brooklyn asked. "Ahh! Ooh! Ooh!" Goliath groaned in pain still holding onto his stomach with both of his hands. "Father? Father, are you alright?" Angela asked, feeling concern. "Angela, it's going to be okay. Your father is in labor right now. Go get Mr. Xanatos right away. Can you do that for me?" Elisa asked. "I will do that." Angela said and then, she head downstairs and saw Mr. Xanatos. "Mr. Xanatos!" She called. "Angela! What's going on?" David Xanatos asked. "My father is in labor. He's having a lot of pain." Angela said. "Alright, let me call Dr. Sato and we'll bring your father down here." David Xanatos said. "Okay, but hurry." Angela said and then, she walks out to get to her father. David Xanatos dials Dr. Sato's number, until he got a respond. "Dr. Sato, it's David Xanatos. I got news for you…Goliath is in labor." David Xanatos said. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. We're going to prepare for a C-Section for tonight, just make sure you get everyone out of your building, except you, Owen, Fox, Detective Maza and the gargoyles and make sure all the lights are off at your building as well." Dr. Sato said on the other line. "I will make sure of that, doctor. When are you coming?" David Xanatos asked. "I'll be there as soon as I can, probably about five to ten minutes. I just need to get my tools for the C-Section. So, I will suggest to tell Goliath to keep calm and concentrate on his breathing." Dr. Sato said on the other line. "Will do, doctor. Bye!" David Xanatos said, then hangs up and heads up to Goliath's perch.

Back on Goliath's perch, Goliath was having a lot of pressure in his lower stomach. "Ow! Ooh!" He groaned. "It's okay, big guy. Just breathe." Elisa said while holding onto Goliath's hand. Angela came in to tell Elisa that David Xanatos is on his way and she also told her that Dr. Sato is on his way as well. "Good work, Angela. Don't worry; your father will be alright." Elisa said. "I hope you're right." Angela said. David Xanatos came in as well. "Dr. Sato is on his way, so I got everyone out of the building, so it's just us. And we're going to get prepared for the C-Section." He said. The other gargoyles, Elisa still holding onto Goliath's hand all nodded their heads, until Goliath starts on breathing heavily feeling a lot of pressure. "Are you alright, lad?" Hudson asked, looking at Goliath. "Couldn't been better, old friend. I could feel the baby kicked a Viking or something. Ow! Ooh!" Goliath said still feeling the pain in his lower stomach. Elisa used a warm wet wash-cloth and wipe Goliath's forehead while holding onto his hand. "Just hang in there, Goliath. Dr. Sato is on his way." David Xanatos said. All of the sudden, Dr. Sato came in with a wheel-chair, bigger enough for a gargoyle to sit in. "Okay, everyone. I need to get Goliath into this wheel-chair. Everyone, grab his legs and his arms, let's put him in the wheel-chair. Goliath? You think you could stand?" Dr. Sato asked. Goliath shook his head since he's in a lot of pain. "I don't think I could stand, doctor. The pain really hurts." He said still feeling a lot of pain.

Suddenly, they all got Goliath into the wheel-chair and they all head towards to the operating room. Goliath was breathing heavily through the pressure and trying not to push in the wheel-chair. Elisa was holding onto his hand to help him breathe. "It's okay, big guy. Just breathe. I'm right here." She said while holding onto his hand. "I love you, my Elisa." Goliath said while looking at Elisa and then, they both kissed until Goliath feels more pressure from his lower stomach. Once they all got to the operating room, Elisa and Fox and the other gargoyles had to wait outside the operating room, Goliath, along with Hudson, Lexington, David Xanatos and Dr. Sato got into the operating room. "Get his loincloth off of him." Dr. Sato said. Then, Lexington got Goliath's loincloth off while him, Hudson, David Xanatos and Dr. Sato get their scrubs on. Once Goliath is on the operating table, Dr. Sato gave him an epidural to get rid of the pain, which causes Goliath to hiss while feeling the pinch on his spine.

Later, Goliath lies on the operating table, his arms in the blue blanket. Lexington puts some red stuff on Goliath's stomach to get prepared to be opened, and then Dr. Sato grabs a sharp scalpel and starts to poke Goliath's stomach. "You feel it, Goliath?" Dr. Sato asked. "What?" Goliath asked. "You feel it?" Dr. Sato asked, then Goliath looked at the scalpel that is poking his stomach; he didn't feel anything. "No. Don't feel anything." Goliath said. "No. Good, drugs are working…We gave you an epidural. You're going to be awake through this, Goliath. It's safe that way…just try to stay calm, you won't feel anything." Dr. Sato said. "Very well, doctor." Goliath said and then, Dr. Sato starts to make the session on Goliath's stomach to get his stomach to be opened. Goliath just stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Just relax, lad and think about the baby, alright?" Hudson asked who has his hands on Goliath's pillow.

Out in the waiting room, Broadway, Brooklyn, Bronx, Angela, Fox, baby Alexander, Owen and Elisa were all waiting patiently on what is happening in the operating room. Elisa goes over to the door, just for a little peak and noticed that Dr. Sato, Hudson, Lexington and David Xanatos are operating now. Elisa looked at the other gargoyles. "Do you think he's alright?" She asked, feeling nervous and anxious if Goliath is going to be all right. Back in the operating room, Goliath was still looking at the ceiling and still breathing. Dr. Sato and David Xanatos were still operating on Goliath's stomach to get the baby out safely and quickly. "The ammonic fluid…is all clear. Alright, suck it down there." Dr. Sato said softly. Then, David Xanatos uses a sucking tool to suck the ammonic fluid, and then Goliath starts to feel little shivers down his spine. Dr. Sato cleared his throat. "When you push here. Ready?" Dr. Sato asked. "Ready." David Xanatos said. "Push…push…push." Dr. Sato said, then Goliath starts to shiver a bit, all of the sudden, the baby gargoyle came out of his stomach with a lot of fluid, which causes the baby gargoyle to wail and shriek as well. Goliath gasped a little and then he arched his head a bit forward to take a look at the baby gargoyle that came out of his stomach. David Xanatos was shocked, Dr. Sato, Hudson and Lexington were all smiling at Goliath, which at the same time, Goliath was in awed when he looked at his baby gargoyle that was wailing and shrieking. "That's your baby, Goliath." Dr. Sato said. Goliath was still awed while looking at his baby gargoyle. "My little baby gargoyle." He whispered.

Lexington came out of the operating room and says to the other gargoyles, Fox, Owen, baby Alexander and Elisa, "It's a girl…seven pounds and six ounces. She's got mother's looks; she's also a gargoyle as well. Both Goliath and the baby are doing just fine now." He said. "I have a girl." Elisa said with a smile upon her face. "Awww, I have a baby sister. This is so exciting." Angela said. "Ah! A new little baby gargoyle in the clan now." Brooklyn said with a smile. "I'm an uncle." Broadway said with a smile upon his face and spins Angela around, which causes Angela to laugh. Later, when everything got quiet, Elisa opens a door and takes a little peak, which she could hear Goliath shushing. There, was Goliath sitting on the bed in the castle infirmary with warm blankets, his wings into a cape and in his arms, was a baby gargoyle in a warm pink blanket. The baby gargoyle is a girl, she has the same color skin as Elisa with Goliath's black eyes and shades of black on her little wings, as for her hair, she has the same hair color as Goliath and Elisa together. She was looking up at her daddy; Goliath was shushing softly at his beautiful daughter in his arms and gives her soft kisses on her forehead.

Elisa smiled at that moment and gently closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards Goliath. Then, Goliath looked up and saw Elisa coming in, which at the same time, the baby gargoyle in his arms looked at Elisa and starts on cooing softly. "We have a little baby girl, look at her." Goliath said softly and he looked at their baby girl in his arms. "Goliath…you did it." Elisa said softly and then, she sat on the bed next to Goliath and gently puts her arm around his shoulders. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Goliath asked while looking at Elisa and back at his baby girl, then, he gives his baby girl a soft kiss on her forehead. "Your father loves you, little one." He said softly to his baby girl. "I can't believe that you did it." Elisa said softly and then she looked at their baby girl. "H-hello…hello, little one." She said softly at their baby girl in Goliath's arms, which the baby was cooing softly and looking at Elisa, as if by saying, "Are you my mother?"

"Oh, she's beautiful, big guy." Elisa said softly while resting her head on his shoulder and lets their baby girl hold onto her finger. "Hello, little one." She said to their baby girl, which at the same time, Goliath turned his head softly and gives Elisa a soft kiss on her cheek; Elisa kissed him back on his lips. "I love you so much, big guy. And I'm so proud of you." Elisa said while kissing Goliath on his lips and then, she and Goliath looked at their baby girl in Goliath's arms. "Hello…I'm your mother." Elisa said softly while looking at their baby girl, and then, their baby girl starts to hold onto Elisa's finger and looks at Elisa.

Goliath starts to give their baby girl a soft kiss on her forehead. "What are we going to name her?" He asked. Elisa smiled softly and then looks at their baby girl. "Angel." She said softly and looks at Goliath, which somehow made him feel surprised and say, "Angel? Angel it is then." Goliath said, until, little baby Angel starts to make a small O sound, as if by saying that she's hungry. "Ooh! She's getting hungry. Have you thought about breastfeeding, big guy?" Elisa asked, feeling curious.

"I did thought about it since my nipples were hurting and my breasts were feeling funny since after I found out that I was pregnant. Back where I came from, female gargoyles usually tend to their young which is by breastfeeding." Goliath said. "Hmm. Maybe we should give this a shot. Here, place baby Angel on this pillow, it can support you and Angel." Elisa said while handing Goliath a soft pillow to place on his lap. Goliath gently places baby Angel on the soft pillow and then, all of the sudden, Goliath places three of his fingers under his breast and helps baby Angel to latch onto the nipple of his breast in a cradle position. When Angel's mouth is wide opened, Goliath gently places the whole nipple into her little mouth, which Angel starts on sucking.

"Whoa, big guy. I am really impressed. You must've known a lot about breastfeeding." Elisa said, feeling impressed when she saw Goliath breastfeeding baby Angel. "Yes, I did saw a lot of my rookery sisters with their hatchlings breastfeeding, which is what I learned from it back in my time." Goliath said, looking up at Elisa with a warm smile and looks down at baby Angel, who is still sucking on the nipple of his breast getting milk. "How do you feel from breastfeeding?" Elisa asked, feeling concern. "Just fine, my Elisa. And it looks like I am doing it perfectly." Goliath said while looking at baby Angel in his arms, and then, later, he gently helps baby Angel latch off the nipple of his breast, places baby Angel on his shoulder and pats her back gently to help her burp, and then, baby Angel had a burp and she was placed back onto the other breast, which Goliath gently helps baby Angel latched onto the other nipple of his other breast, when baby Angel had her mouth wide opened, Goliath placed the whole nipple into her mouth, which at the same time, Angel starts on sucking, getting more milk from the nipple. "Wow, looks like Angel is good at sucking." Elisa said. "Yes, she is, my Elisa. Me breastfeeding, it does not even hurt me, but it does feel comfortable." Goliath said, looking up at Elisa and gives her a soft kiss on her lips and continues on breastfeeding baby Angel.

As time went by, baby Angel ate her first meal from Goliath's breasts and she is now in Goliath's arms resting, and then, the other gargoyles, along with Elisa's parents, David Xanatos, Fox and baby Alexander all came into the room and got to meet their newest member of their clan. "Awwwww." Everyone said in unison. "Everyone, I will like you all to meet…baby Angel." Goliath said while looking up at everybody. Angela was the first one to go over to her father and gently gives him a hug and looks at her new baby sister. "Aww, she's beautiful." She cooed while looking at her new baby sister in her father's arms. "She has beautiful eyes." Hudson said while looking at baby Angel in Goliath's arms. Bronx barked and gives Goliath a lick on his face and then, he turned to look at baby Angel, sniffs her and gently gives baby Angel a soft little lick on her little face. "Aw. My guess is that Bronx likes Angel." Lexington said. "He sure does, Lexington." Goliath said with a soft smile. Fox brought over baby Alexander to look at his little play-mate. "Alexander wants to meet your baby, Goliath." Fox said while putting Alexander in Goliath's lap to look at the baby. "Alexander, this is Angel; your little play-mate." Goliath said looking at Alexander, which at the same time, Alexander looked awed at baby Angel sleeping in Goliath's arms, and then, Alexander gently crawls on Goliath's lap and gently gives Angel a soft kiss on her little cheek. "Aww!" Everyone said in unison, looking at the sweet little cute moment. Fox and David Xanatos smiled at that moment when they saw baby Alexander gave baby Angel a soft little kiss on her little cheek, which made Goliath smiled too. All of the sudden, the sun was about to rise, and then, Goliath gave Elisa a soft kiss on his lips and gives baby Angel a soft kiss on her forehead. "Welcome to our clan, Angel." He said, and then, inside the infirmary, all of the gargoyles, including baby Angel all turned to stone when the sun hit their skin through the window.

**THE END**

**CAST:**

**Keith David as Goliath**

**Salli Richardson as Elisa Maza**

**Jeff Bennett as Brooklyn and Owen Burnett**

**Frank Welker as Bronx**

**Ed Asner as Hudson**

**Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Lexington**

**Bill Fagerbakke as Broadway**

**Jonathan Frakes as David Xanatos**

**Brigitte Bako as Angela**

**Laura San Giacomo as Fox**

**Nichelle Nichols as Diane Maza**

**Michael Horse as Peter Maza**

**Roxanne Beckford as Beth Maza**

**Rocky Carroll as Talon/Derek Maza**

**Kath Soucie as Maggie**

**Brent Spiner as Puck**

**Robert Ito as Dr. Sato**

**Characters created by: Greg Weisman**

**(If you look at the top, you'll know what to type when it comes to my petition and my Pinterest as well, let me know on how you like my Pinterest and maybe you could sign my petition if you want, if you're fans of Gargoyles that is. Please be sure to review this whole story. Thank you.)**


End file.
